Behind The Mirror
by kang sung hye
Summary: Sungmin yang didera patah hati karena melihat pacar berciuman dengan sahabatnya, terkejut melihat cermin di kamarnya terhubung dengan cermin seorang namja. Dari situlah ia akhirnya berkenalan dengan Cho Kyuhyun. GS/OS/1st fic/ RnR?


**Behind The Mirror**

**.**

**Kyumin fanfiction gs. SJ is SM Ent's.. I don't own them**

**T+**

**.**

**Someone's POV**

Ku langkahkan kaki dengan sangat cepat. Sungguh aku ingin berlari menjauhi tempat menyebalkan itu. Aku harus menjauh. Pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Rasa sakit melihat dia berciuman dengan sahabatku membuatku sakit. Sakit sekali.

Aku tak peduli sudah berapa orang kutabrak karena lariku. Kumohon! Buatku menjauh darinya. Buatku melupakannya!

'BRAKK'

Kututup pintu kamarku dengan sangat kencang. Sudah kupastikan ibu akan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiriku.

"Sungmin! Apa-apaan kau membanting pintu! Cepat keluar!" suara seorang wanita dewasa yang tak lain Umma ku terdengar dari dalam kamar. Benar, kan?

"Apa, Umma?" tanyaku malas sembari membuka pintu. Dihadapanku Chullie-Umma sudah memasang wajah heran bin kesal miliknya.

"Begitu pulang, langsung membanting pintu! Ada masalah, di sekolah?" tanya Umma. Aku menggeleng lesu.

"Nggak. Cuma capek" jawabku singkat dan kembali menutup pintu. Tak kupedulikan apa yang akan dikatakan Umma saat makan malam nanti. Terserah.

Aku terjatuh tepat di depan cermin besar milikku. Mataku terasa panas mengingat apa yang telah kulihat tadi. Pacarku, Siwon berciuman dengan sahabatku sendiri, Kibum. Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya dengan cepat? Aku sangat bodoh. Selama ini kupikir Siwon menyukaiku. Ternyata dia menyukai Kibum.

Dengan menangis sesenggukan, aku melepas seragamku perlahan. Menggantinya dengan pakaian rumahan yang biasa kukenakan. Kaos pink bergambar kelinci yang sangat kusuka. Tapi melihat gambar kelinci imut yang sangat kusuka entah kenapa membuatku teringat denga kuda jelek menyebalkan itu. Membuatku enggan memakainya.

Huh, Siwon selalu berkomentar setiap aku memakai pakaian yang kusuka. Makanya aku hanya memakai pakaian favoritku di rumah. Setiap kami kencan, aku selalu berusaha menyenangkan hatinya dengan pakaian yang ia sarankan.

"DASAR KUDA JELEEEKKK!"

"HEI, BERISIK!" seru seseorang mengagetkanku. Suara berat seorang pria yang tak mungkin berasal dari Umma. Aku menoleh ke kanan ke kiri untuk mencari asal suara.

"Hei, aku disini!" katanya lagi. Aku terus mencari suara itu sampai ke balkon tapi tak kutemukan.

"Aku disini, pabbo! Di cermin!" begitu ia mengatakan cermin, aku segera menoleh kearah cerminku. Ada bayangan seorang namja brunette yang tampan. Aku segera berlari kearahnya. Terkejut, tentu saja.

"Tak bisakah kemarahanmu dibatin saja? Suaramu hampir membuat tsunami di sungai Han" seru namja itu datar. Wajahku berubah cemberut. Jarinya mengorek-korek telinga yang mungkin banyak kotoran itu.

"Yang lebih penting, pakailah kaosmu! Apa kau tidak masuk angin karena hanya memakai pakaian dalam seperti itu?" serunya sembari menunjuk suatu bagian dari diriku. Aku melihat yang ditunjukkannya dan..

"KYAAA… MANIAKKK!" seruku sembari menutup bagian depan tubuhku. Lagi-lagi namja itu hanya menatapku datar.

'DOK..DOK..DOK'

"SUNGMIN! ADA APAA?" teriak Umma dari luar kamarku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Umma!" balasku.

"KAU TERIAK SEKALI LAGI, AKU DOBRAK PINTUMU!" seru Umma. Aku tak menjawab dan kembali memakai kaosku. Kali ini kaos putih bergambar panda.

Aku kembali pada cerminku yang entah kenapa bisa menampilkan sosok namja aneh itu. Kulihat namja itu masih ada di cerminku dan ia sedang bermain PSP.

"Hei!" seruku dan ia tidak bergeming. "HEI!"

"Hm?" gumamnya. Hei, aku memanggilnya sampai sedikit berteriak tapi responnya cuma segitu?

"Dasar namja PABBO, JELEK, AHJUSSHI TUA!" seruku dan ia pun merespon.

"Kau bilang aku apa?" tanyanya seraya mendekatiku.

"Kubilang kau pabbo, jelek, dan seorang ahujshi tua. Kenapa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Hei, aku ini jenius. Kau tahu, aku loncat kelas tiga kali. Aku ini sangat tampan karena seluruh gadis di SMA ku adalah fansku dan aku juga bukan ahjushi tua karena aku masih 15 tahun, tau!" serunya. Tapi entah kenapa semua perkataannya itu tidak masuk di telingaku. Itu karena aku terfokus pada wajah tampannya.

"Hei, kau dengar perkataanku, tidak?" tanya namja itu sembari mengayunkan telapak tangannya untuk menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Eh, iya. Aku dengar, kok. Mianhae, sudah mengataimu hal buruk."

"Hm.." kata namja itu singkat. Hei, kenapa dia irit bicara, sih?

"Kau siapa?"

"Cho Kyuhyun. Kau?"

"Lee Sungmin" kami terdiam beberapa saat. Dia sibuk memainkan gamenya dan aku sibuk berpikir membicarakan apa padanya.

"Mmm.. sejak kapan cermin kita terhubung begini?" tanyaku akhirnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dalam keadaan mati. Sepertinya ia sudah selesai bermain.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu." Ucapnya sambil duduk menghampiriku.

"Lalu, sejak kapan kau bisa mendengarku?"

"Sejak kau menangis." Aku tertergun. Berarti ia sudah melihatku hanya memakai pakaian dalam. "Tenang saja, aku tidak melihatmu telanjang. Hanya mendengarmu menangis dan teriak, kok." Ucapannya membuatku lega.

"Hei, Sungmin!" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ya?"

"Apa ini nyata? Apa kau nyata?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aku terdiam karena aku juga tak tahu apakah kejadian ini nyata dan apakah Kyuhyun nyata.

"Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu."

"Coba letakkan tanganmu disini." Kata Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya yang menempel di cerminnya. Aku mengikutinya.

"Rasanya hangat. Seperti memegang tanganmu." Komentarku dan Kyuhyun tertawa.

"Berarti ini memang nyata."

"Ya," jawabku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Kamu kelas berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Dua SMA."

"Wah, berarti kau adik kelasku." Aku mengernyit heran.

"Bukankah kau bilang umurmu 15 tahun?"

"Tapi apa aku lupa bilang kalau aku loncat kelas 3 kali?" Kyuhyun balas bertanya dan membuatku mengerti alasan ia menjadi kakak kelasku.

'NGUUUNGGG…' Suara deru pesawat terbang terdengar dari luar rumahku.

"Apa itu suara pesawat terbang?" tanya Kyuhyun. Aku mengangguk. "Rumahmu dekat bandara?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi dan aku mengangguk. "Aku juga dekat bandara."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya.. makanya setiap hari.."

"Ramai sekali, kan?" sambungku. Kyuhyun terkejut, dan kemudian kami tertawa bersama.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa tadi kau menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku.. melihat pacarku berciuman dengan sahabatku." Kataku lesu. "Kupikir Siwon mencintaiku, tapi ia malah mencium sahabatku sendiri. Apa mungkin Siwon memacariku hanya untuk mendekati Kibum? Apa aku dimanfaatkannya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri dan tentunya Kyuhyun yang mendengar curhatanku. Tak terasa air mataku mengalir perlahan.

"Cinta memang rumit." Komentar Kyuhyun dengan nada datar.

"Ya, memang rumit. Dan kau menyimpulkannya dengan sangat mudah. Kau belum pernah merasakan jadi, menyimpulkannya semudah itu." Seruku kesal.

"Miahae.. aku juga pernah merasakan yang kau rasakan. Ketika seseorang yang kita cintai pergi. Pasti akan sakit."

"Apa kau pernah merasakannya?" tanyaku.

"Ya. Dulu waktu SMP aku menyukai kakak kelasku. Tapi ternyata ia berpacaran dengan wali kelasku yang masih muda." Aku tertegun mendengar penuturan yang seharusnya diekspresikan dengan wajah sedih itu. Namun, Kyuhyun sama sekali tak terlihat sedih. "Lupakanlah Siwonmu itu. Masih banyak cinta yang lain. Lihat aku! Aku sudah tidak sedih dengan kepergian Seohyun. Kau juga harus begitu." Seru Kyuhyun menyemangatiku.

"Gomawo, Kyu.. " Aku tersenyum senang. Meskipun teramat cepat, namun ada seseorang di sisiku sekarang.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi aku berlari cepat. Tentu saja menjauhi seseorang yang sedang mengejarku. Tak lain adalah Choi Siwon si kuda menyebalkan itu.

"Minnie, ya.. tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu, Minnie!" seru Siwon di belakang sana. Aku tak mempedulikannya dan terus berlari.

"Minnie!" serunya yang berhasil menggenggam tanganku.

"Apa?" tanyaku ketus.

"Mian, Minnie.. aku.."

"Sudahlah, Siwon. Aku sudah mengerti. Kau mencintai Kibum. Hanya mencintainya. Aku saja yang terlalu pede mengiramu mencintaiku. Bukan aku yang selalu kau lihat, tapi Kibum, kan? Karena Kibum selalu bersamaku. Aku tahu itu. Sekarang kita sudah selesai. Berbahagialah dengan Kibum. Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu." Setelah kalimat terakhirku, aku pun pergi meninggalkan Siwon.

Sungguh sesak sekali dadaku mengingat setiap kata yang kuucapkan. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai Siwon. Tak kusangkan sesakit ini mengatakan perpisahan. Aku ingin segera pulang dan berbicara dengan Kyuhyun!

.

.

.

Sekarang aku sudah tepat di depan cermin besarku yang terhubung dengan cermin Kyuhyun. Aku membuka selimut tipisku yang menutupi cermin. Tentu saja agar orang rumah tidak melihat kedalamnya. Kalau mereka tahu, ramai sudah rumahku ini.

Aku melihat kamar Kyuhyun dari cerminku. Kamarnya rapi dan didominasi warna biru. Seperti anak lelaki. Hei, Kyuhyun memang namja. Meskipun usianya dua tahun lebih muda dariku, ia bisa berpikir dewasa. Membuatku sedikit kagum. Hanya sedikit.

"Maaf, ya Kyu. Aku menunggumu karena ingin curhat" gumamku. Ya, aku menunggunya. Menunggu sampai tak terasa aku tidur dalam posisi duduk.

.

.

.

"Sungmin.. bangun, Sungmin!" suara Umma membuatku bangun.

"Umma?"

"Kenapa kau tidur disini? Ayo makan malam dulu!" kata Umma menyarankan dan beliau segera turun ke lantai bawah.

Aku melirik ke cermin besarku. Cermin yang menjadi cermin biasa ketika ada Umma, kembali menampilkan bayangan kamar Kyuhyun. Sepertinya cermin kami memang hanya bereaksi jika ada aku, Kyuhyun, atau kami berdua. Itulah kesimpulanku sampai akhirnya aku menyadari, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berada di kamarnya.

Apa dia sudah melupakanku? Secepat itukah ia pergi? Kalaupun ia mampir, seharusnya ia membangunkanku. Mengingat hal itu, aku turun ke lantai bawah untuk menyantap makan malamku dengan perasaan kesal.

.

.

.

"Sungmin.. Sungminnie.." Seru seseorang yang ku kenal. Kyuhyun. Panggilannya terdengar sampai ke balkon. Aku yang ia panggil hanya mengerucutkan bibirku karena kesal.

"Maaf, Minnie.. Tadi sudah kubilang kan, kalau aku kerja sambilan.." katanya meminta maaf ke sekian kalinya. Kurasa sudah cukup bercanda padanya. Aku pun masuk ke kamarku dan menghampiri cermin dimana Kyuhyun sudah duduk bersila di depannya.

"Aku hanya bercanda, kok Kyunnie" aku tersenyum dan ia menghela nafas.

"Kukira kau marah padaku." Serunya kesal. Aku tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahaha… mana mungkin aku marah pada Kyunnie?"

"Lalu?" aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaannya seperti itu. Itu sama saja ia meminta alasan aku marah, kan?

"Aku bukannya kesal… tapi… ah entahlah.." seruku meracau.

"Memangnya ada apa lagi dengan Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia tahu apa maksudku.

"Hmm.. Siwon, eh? Kami sudah putus sejak tadi pagi. Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi diantara kami." Kataku menjelaskan. Aku merunduk untuk menutupi mataku yang terasa berat karena membendung air mata.

"Apa kalian putus baik-baik?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia mencemaskanku. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kau seperti mau nangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Aku nggak nangis!" sangkalku masih dengan kepala merunduk.

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin." Kyuhyun tidak percaya dengan jawabanku. Baiklah, aku akui ia benar.

"Kalau kubilang nggak nangis, ya nggak!" seruku padanya. Kali ini aku menunjukkan wajahku padanya.

"Lalu kenapa di dekatmu ada bekas air mata?" tanya Kyuhyun mengoreksi. Oh, tidak. Kalah sudah diriku.

"Hiks.. hiks.. Kyuu…." Aku pun menangis meringkuk menghadap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menenangkanku dan selama aku menangis, ia terus menyemangatiku. Aku merasa bersyukur cerminku terhubung dengan cerminnya. "Gomawo, Kyunnie."

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di ranjangku. Di sebelahku berdiri cerminku yang menampilkan Kyuhyun yang sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Kalau seperti ini, rasanya kami seperti tidur bersama.

Aku memandang wajah Kyuhyun dari samping. Wajah tirusnya sangat tampan. Aku tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun. Tapi dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku ketika ia menoleh melihatku.

"Mencuri pandang denganku, ya?" goda Kyuhyun. Aku hanya memutar badan membelakanginya.

Tentu saja untuk menutupi wajah merahku.

"Nggak, enak saja!" sangkalku.

"Kok membelakangiku? Ayo balik lagi" pinta Kyuhyun. Tapi aku masih tidak mau. Wajahku masih terasa panas karena tertangkap basah mencuri pandang padanya. "Hahaha.. sudahlah, Minnie-ah. Ayo balik lagi. Aku ingin melihatmu." Aku terdiam mendengar permintaan Kyuhyun yang satu ini. Kenapa dia ingin melihatku? Akhirnya aku berbalik dan kembali menghadapnya. "Naah, begitu lebih baik, kan?" serunya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Apanya yang lebih baik dengan melihat wajahku?" tanya ku pura-pura kesal. Namun, Kyuhyun tak segera menjawab. Ia terdiam dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Entahlah. Melihatmu membuatku terasa lebih baik. Membuatku nyaman." Penuturannya membuatku termangu. Apa ia sedang menyatakan perasaannya padaku? Tidak mungkin. Baru dua hari kami berkenalan lewat cermin ini. "Kau sendiri?" Kyuhyun balas menanyaiku.

"Aku tak tahu." Kami pun terdiam bersama. Tanganku yang menggantung di ranjang bersentuhan dengan tangan Kyuhyun yang ikut menggantung.

"Bersentuhan lagi, ya?" tanya Kyuhyun. Sepertinya ia merasakan apa yang kurasakan. Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya dan aku mengikuti. Kami kembali bersentuhan dengan cermin sebagai pembatas kami. "Sampai kapan, ya cermin kita terhubung?" tanya Kyuhyun kemudian.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu."

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin cermin kita terhubung lebih lama" aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak tahu. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga ingin seperti itu. Aku merasa nyaman bersamamu" jawabku seraya menutup mata. Bersiap tidur.

"Hmm.. selamat malam, Minnie.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun mengucapkan salam tidur.

"Selamat malam, Kyunnie.." Kamipun tidur dengan tangan saling menyentuh dinding cermin. Entah mengapa sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun semakin nyata terasa. Aku seakan-akan menyentuh tangan lembutnya. Kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun bertautan dengan tanganku. Hm.. pasti ini hanya mimpi.

.

.

.

Suasana istirahat terasa sangat ramai. Apalagi di bagian Kantin yang tentunya sangat penuh dengan manusia-manusia kelaparan sepertiku. Makanya, sekarang aku dan Eunhyuk, sahabatku selain Kibum makan bersama.

Saat kami sedang senang-senangnya menyantap makan siang, suasana tidak nyaman langsung terasa. Tentu saja dengan kehadiran Siwon dan Kibum –mantan- sahabatku.

"Boleh kami makan di meja ini? Meja lain sudah penuh" pinta Kibum.

"Tentu" jawabku sekenanya. Mereka segera duduk di meja tampat aku dan Eunhyuk makan bersama. Kibum duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk, dan Siwon duduk di sebelahku. Letak duduk seperti ini, sama persis saat ketika aku dan Siwon berpacaran.

Wajahku berubah dingin sejak mereka datang. Semua obrolan Eunhyuk tak ada yang masuk di pikiranku. Kupikir Siwon tak ada bedanya juga denganku. Kulihat berkali-kali Kibum mengajaknya berbicara tapi ia hanya diam.

"Hyukkie, ayo kita segera ke kelas. Daripada menjadi orang ketiga dari pasangan yang sedang berpacaran ini" kataku ketus dan beranjak pergi. Aku dan Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan mereka.

"Tadi kulihat, Siwon memandangmu dengan perasaan sedih, dan Kibum melihat Siwon yang memandangmu. Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir. Sekarang kami sedang di koridor menuju kelas. Aku terdiam mendengar perkataan Eunhyuk. Kucoba melihat halaman sekolah yang hijau dan asri dari jendela koridor untuk menjernihkan pikiranku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami memang sudah berakhir, kok. Tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan."

"Benarkah? Aku tak yakin" aku tersentak. Eunhyuk berkata seakan-akan Kyuhyun lah yang mengatakannya. Aku tersenyum. Kenapa aku bisa melupakan Kyuhyun hanya karena bertemu Siwon dan Kibum bersama?

"Hahaha … Aku tak apa-apa, kok Hyukkie.. Tenang saja, aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti Siwon" ucapku dengan senyum lebarku. Entah kenapa saat mengucapkan hal ini, perasaanku sangat ringan. Terasa tenang dan lega.

"Hmm.. syukurlah." Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega. Ia pun segera memelukku. "Lupakan Siwon, ya. Masih banyak namja yang baik. Aku akan terus mendukungmu." Kata Eunhyuk menyemangatiku.

.

.

.

Mungkin aku memang berpikir kalau aku tidak apa-apa dan baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja jika bertemu dengan Siwon, terasa berat. Jujur, aku memang sudah tidak mencintai Siwon lagi. Aku hanya tidak tahu harus memasang wajah bagaimana jika berhadapan dengannya. Aku lebih baik melarikan diri. Menghindar dari kejarannya. Tapi, selalu saja aku tidak bisa menghindar. Contohnya sekarang saja.

Aku berhadapan denga Siwon di atap sekolah. seperti perkataanku tadi. Awalnya aku ingin menghindar dari kejarannya. Tapi aku malah tertangkap dan dibawa keatap sekolah yang lapang. Huh!

"Ada apa lagi?" tanyaku seraya memalingkan muka. Aku tidak mau menatap wajah sok polosnya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu lari dari kejaranku?" tanya Siwon. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mengejarku, eh?" tanyaku menyindir. "Kau harus ingat, tuan pastor. Kau sudah punya Kibum. Jaga dia baik-baik. Jangan mengejarku hanya untuk menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Apa kau tak kasihan, dengan Kibum?" tanyaku seraya memandang Kibum yang bersembunyi di salah satu sudut bangunan atap.

"Tapi.. kenapa kau selalu terlihat kesal saat melihat kami bersama?" tanya Siwon mengoreksi.

"Aku bukan kesal. Hanya saja, aku tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana jika bertemu kalian berdua. Apakah harus marah, atau bersikap baik pada kalian meskipun hatiku sakit" aku terdiam dan melanjutkan perkataanku. "Aku bohong jika aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh, aku sangat kesal dan benci sekali pada kalian yang bersembunyi di belakangku. Aku merasa dibohongi. Aku jadi merasa orang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Mianhae, Minnie.."

"Jangan panggil aku Minnie, lagi! Panggilan itu hanya untuk orang yang paling kucintai" kataku menyela perkataan Siwon. Siwon terkejut dengan perkataanku. "Kibum!" seruku memanggil Kibum. Yang dipanggil hanya keluar dengan menunduk.

"Mian, Sungmin.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bummie.. aku memaafkan, kok.." kataku dengan senyum.

"Jangan buatku serasa jadi orang bodoh, donk.. kan lebih baik, kalau kalian mengatakan dari awal. Tidak seperti ini."

"Ya, Sungmin.. gomawo" Kibum memelukku erat.

Hmm.. akhirnya berakhir baik. Aku tak sabar ingin cepat pulang dan menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kyunnie.." , "Minnie.." seruku dan Kyuhyun bersamaan ketika kami telah sampai di hadapan cermin masing-masing.

"Kkau kenapa, Minnie?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kau sendiri?"

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" jawab Kyuhyun

"Aku juga"

"Kau dulu!" seru kami bersamaan. Kami berdua terkejut bersama.

"Kau saja.." pintaku.

"Tidak.. kau dulu.." kata Kyuhyun..

"Aaa.. baiklah.. ak.."

'ZZZZTTT.. ZZZTTT…' tiba-tiba bayangan cermin memburam. Bayangan Kyuhyun mulai tidak jelas.

"Ad…ap.." terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang semakin samar-samar.

"Aku tak tahu.."

"Min.. tunggu.. no.. tel.." perkataan Kyuhyun yang samar ini membuatku teringat sesuatu.

"Ah, ya! 010xxxxxxxx…"

"Tak.. deng.." cermin mulai tidak jelas sampai akhirnya..

'BLAP' cerminku berubah menjadi cermin biasa. Terlihat pantulan wajahku yang terlihat kusut.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku kehilangan orang yang kucintai lagi?" tanyaku meratapi diri sendiri. "KYUNNIEE!"

.

.

.

Aku berlari sangat kencang. Sangat-sangat kencang sampai tidak tahu sudah berapa banyak orang yang kutabrak di bandara Incheon sekarang. Sejak sejam yang lalu, aku segera mengambil uang tabunganku dan pergi ke bandara. Tentu saja untuk segera bertemu dengan Kyunnie.

"Aah.. Kyunnie tinggal di daerah mana, ya?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri ketika melihat papan tujuan penerbangan. "Dasar, Minnie bodoh! Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan alamat Kyunnie, hei!" umpatku pada diri sendiri.

'BRUKK..' Aku terjatuh, karena seseorang menabrakku. Ternyata orang tersebut adalah seorang namja dengan rambut brunette yang kukenal. Ia memakai topi hijau dan kaos bergaris.

"Maaf.." seru namja itu yang membuatku terkejut. Suara namja itu adalah suara yang sangat ku kenal.

"Kyunnie?" tanyaku memastikan. Namja itu menoleh padaku dan terlihat terkejut.

"Minnie?"

.

.

.

END


End file.
